homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
011816- Hopeful Concerns
athanasyGerent AG began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 21:42 -- AG: Aαishα? AG: Oh I dδη't eveη kηδw if yδu're up.. AG: Well uh AG: I pαrtiαlly wαηt tδ αppδlδgize fδr iηtrudiηg eαrlier δη yδu αηd Lδrreα AG: αηd uh AG: yeαh AT: >oc didnt lorrea already say you didnt have to apologize ɔo< AT: >oc or to stop rather ɔo< AG: Oh, I see yδu chαηged yδur quirk AG: αηd uh AG: yeαh she did sαy thαt AG: I just fiηd it hαrd tδ.. Tδ αppδlδgize AG: It shδuldη't be αs hαrd αs it is AG: but I just cαη't fiηd myself tδ cδme tδ it AT: >oc uh i thought you saw my quirk? ɔo< AT: >oc well you're apologizing just fine it looks like ɔo< AT: >oc you are almost hitting groveling are you really feeling that guilty ɔo< AG: Aαishα, I feel guilty αbδut αll this fucked up shit AT: >oc why ɔo< AG: I feel like... Like I cδuld hαve chαηged it AG: I dδη't kηδw AG: Like I cδuld hαve dδηe sδ much mδre AT: >oc what could you have done ɔo< AT: >oc other than maybe stop heliux ɔo< AT: >oc if you noticed him ɔo< AG: I.. AT: >oc because unlike some people i prefer to believe bothwell ɔo< AG: I believe him becαuse yδu αηd Lδrreα αηd Lδrcαη believe him AG: But I just... I dδη't kηδw AG: Nyαrlα is sδ αdαmαηt thαt its αll α ruse, α lie... A deceptiδη AT: >oc why is that surprising ɔo< AT: >oc nyarla ɔo< AT: >oc ... ɔo< AT: >oc i don't like.. this.. at all ɔo< AT: >oc he's a wreck ɔo< AT: >oc i think ɔo< AT: >oc just ɔo< AT: >oc make your own decisions and ɔo< AT: >oc it doesn't hurt to wait and see ɔo< AG: We αre αll wrecks, figurαtively speαkiηg AG: Nyαrlα cαη be α bit... Rushed AG: wheη it cδmes tδ thiηgs AT: >oc very muh ɔo< AT: >oc much* ɔo< AT: >oc but we all ɔo< AT: >oc him especially ɔo< AT: >oc have just been fucked with a lot ɔo< AG: There is ηδ shδrt wαy δf sαyiηg it AG: αηd beiηg fucked δver is the leαst δf δur wδrries AG: I thiηk AT: >oc our goal is to build a new universe apparently ɔo< AT: >oc so ofc ɔo< AG: δfc? Aαishα yδu cαη't spriηg weird liηgδ δη me AT: >oc of course ɔo< AG: αh yes thαt wδuld mαke seηse liηguisticαlly AG: But yes... If thαt is δur eηd gδαl AG: I meαη AG: Its α big δrder tδ fill AT: >oc mm ɔo< AG: I meαη... Cδuηtiηg we αll dδη't die αlδηg the wαy AG: we αre ηδt mαkiηg gδδd grδuηds iη thαt regαrd... AT: >oc i think we're doing reasonable ɔo< AT: >oc most of us have all of our second lives still intact ɔo< AT: >oc three of us dont ɔo< AG: I guess AT: >oc granted three of us are also gone ɔo< AG: Yeαh... AT: >oc you only really need to apologize once you know ɔo< AG: Sδrry sδrry.. Its just AG: αrgh AG: Sδrry AG: ... AT: >oc ? ɔo< AG: I cαη't ηδt blαme myself fδr such thiηgs AT: >oc its not your fault you know ɔo< AG: I.. Yeαh.. I kηδw AT: >oc do you tho? ɔo< AG: I.. AG: I guess ηδt AT: >oc i cant help with making you understand it ɔo< AT: >oc but i can tell you ɔo< AT: >oc that if you couldnt have done anything but still feel like you shouldve then your grabbing for blame that isnt there ɔo< AT: >oc dont ɔo< AG: I.. AG: Thαηks AT: >oc mhm ɔo< AG: Sδ hδw αre yδu dδiηg.. Yδu kηδw, deαliηg with cδmpreheηdiηg αll thαt's hαppeηed AT: >oc im coping ɔo< AG: Thαt dδesη't sδuηd sδ δptimistic AT: >oc i am not sure what else to do when most of my secrets are getting spilled to everyone i dont want them spilled too ɔo< AT: >oc i can only cope when i cant speak ɔo< AG: Wαit whαt sδrt δf secrets? AT: >oc rolling my eyes ir ɔo< AT: >oc irl* ɔo< AG: I'm ηδt chidiηg here Aαishα, reαlly whαt sδrt δf secrets were spilled? AT: >oc uh ɔo< AT: >oc if i just said it's something i dont want to talk about then why aks ɔo< AT: >oc ask* ɔo< AT: >oc its more of ɔo< AT: >oc ... ɔo< AT: >oc its like people can read me diary eribus ɔo< AT: >oc without so much as a by your leave ɔo< AG: Sδrry! Sδrry... AT: >oc its fine ɔo< AG: I'm ηδt tryiηg tδ be iηvαsive Aαishα, I αppδlδgize AT: >oc i know ɔo< AT: >oc you just kinda stumbled there ɔo< AT: >oc :P ɔo< AG: Yeαh.. AG: I'm still pretty shαkeη up, αll thiηgs cδηsidered AT: >oc about lorcan? ɔo< AG: Yeαh.. AT: >oc you probably will be for a while ɔo< AT: >oc you cant see her rn and well i dont think you havea moirail do you ɔo< AG: ηδ mδirαils, ηδ AT: >oc ... ɔo< AT: >oc i would think maybe heliux but i feel like that might be a bad mix ɔo< AT: >oc you both are jumpy ɔo< AT: >oc heliux more so ɔo< AT: >oc you both need a strong troll get one ɔo< AT: >oc serios is free ɔo< AT: >oc there's that ɔo< AG: I'd rαther stαy αwαy frδm the αffαirs tδ Seriδs AG: He's ηδt α bαd guy? But... Eugh AG: Aηd I guess Lδrcαη suspects I'm flirtiηg pαle with Heliux.. AG: But pfft, yeαh just AG: Nδ, δf cδurse ηδt AG: ηδ ηδ AT: >oc what ɔo< AT: >oc i mean double what now ɔo< AT: >oc whats wrong with serios and also what ɔo< AT: >oc @ no's ɔo< AG: Just, just.. AG: I dδη't kηδw, just fδrget it AT: >oc uuh squinting irl but okay ɔo< AG: I.. Yeαh.. AG: I'm ηδt fit fδr αηy reαl quαdrαηts, I'm suprised eηδugh thαt im flush with Lδrcαη AT: >oc thats how you get no dates eribus ɔo< AG: ... AT: >oc thats how you get lorcan to slap you ɔo< AG: I meαη, she's αlreαdy puηched me δηce AT: >oc oooh off to a great start ɔo< AG: I meαη, it wαs α while αgδ iη retrδspect AG: Wheη we first met fαce tδ fαce reαlly AT: >oc wow that sounds like a great meeting what did you do ɔo< AG: I uh... I kissed her δη the cheek AG: cαught her by suprise AT: >oc well glad her reaction times are great ɔo< AG: It hurt, but... It wαs my fαult, shδuld ηδt hαve stαrtled her AG: especiαlly αfter we fδught thδse creαtures AT: >oc startling a highbloodd is not the best no ɔo< AG: Yeαh, I leαrηed thαt.. AT: >oc heh ɔo< AG: Lδrcαη αppδlδgized pretty hαrd αfterwαrds... But.. AG: I guess I dδη't regret it, I meαη, αηy δf it AG: Leαdiηg up tδ meetiηg her thαt is AT: >oc well it sounds like a good flush matcht hen ɔo< AG: I.. I hδpe thαt I αm AG: I meαη, I've hαd my dδubts αηd.. AG: I dδη't kηδw AT: >oc if lorcan likes you she likes you ɔo< AT: >oc dont try to argue with her on that ɔo< AT: >oc or question why because youre so "worthless" ɔo< AT: >oc if she thinkgs you have worth you have worth ɔo< AG: I.. Yeαh, yeαh I kηδw... But its ηδt her wδrds I've dδubted AG: I feαred fδr the lδηgest thαt I wαs puttiηg her αt risk, iη dαηger, becαuse δf my feeliηgs fδr her AG: αηd theη αfter whαt Mike sαid, αηd whαt hαppeηed... AG: I shδuld stδp thiηkiηg αbδut it... AT: >oc alright ɔo< AT: >oc why the fuck is mike always at the source of this ɔo< AT: >oc what did he say ɔo< AG: He sαid thαt we wδuld leαd eαch δther tδ δur deαths AG: thαt becαuse δf eαch δther, we wδuld eηd up dyiηg AT: >oc he's dead ɔo< AT: >oc i'm done ɔo< AT: >oc i'm done with this ɔo< AT: >oc every time i hear about him it's this shit ɔo< AT: >oc do not listen to mike ɔo< AG: I tried tδ prδvide him with αssitαηce, help him δut δf his wαllδw δf filth αηd self hαte... Aηd he just AG: He hαs α thiηg αgαiηst δthers quαdrαηts it seems AT: >oc uh yes ɔo< AT: >oc and he's done it for the last time ɔo< AG: I αsk this δf yδu, dδη't kill Mike AG: Beαt him blδδdy AG: But my mαtesprit gets the fiηαl blδw δη thαt whelp AT: >oc mmmmm ɔo< AT: >oc sure ɔo< AT: >oc that might even work better i need to talk to someone ɔo< AG: Greαt AG: He is α detrimeηt tδ us αll... He's αctively tryiηg tδ briηg us dδwη tδ his δwη level δf self pity AT: >oc he needs to shape up and shape up quick ɔo< AG: Is it pδssible fδr him thδugh? I meαη, cδuηtiηg everythiηg AT: >oc it better be ɔo< AT: >oc he irritates me ɔo< AG: He irritαtes us αll... AT: >oc yes well that's what happens when you mess with a trolls quadrants ɔo< AG: Iηdeed... It just.. Just mαkes my blδδd bδil αt the thδught δf him AG: Mαkes me miss Lδrcαη eveη mδre αs well... AT: >oc you'll see her soon ɔo< AG: Well... I hδpe I dδ αt leαst AT: >oc she has to be back in the game eventually ɔo< AG: Hδpefully, yes AT: >oc bug libby about it if you want to ɔo< AT: >oc but i think i'm gonna go for now ɔo< AG: Well αlright theη.. AG: I'll tαlk tδ yδu lαter theη Aαishα AG: Or see yδu AG: whαtever cδmes first AT: >oc maybe ɔo< -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 23:21 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Eribus